Mario Kart Tour
Cu Mario Kart Tour (マリオ カート ツアー) is the newest title in the Mario Kart series. It is the second Mario game released for mobile operating systems, after Super Mario Run. It was announced on January 31, 2018 and was originally scheduled for release by March 2019 in Japan, Oceania, Asia, North America, and Europe, but the release date has been delayed to Summer 2019. It was announced on August 26, 2019 that the mobile app will launch on September 25, 2019. While the game will be designed for mobile devices, much like the game's predecessors on Nintendo handhelds (Super Circuit, DS and 7 on dedicated handhelds, and 8 Deluxe on the hybrid Nintendo Switch), it is also expected to support tablets and even computers with a compatible mobile OS. Announcement Nintendo announced Mario Kart Tour via Twitter on January 31, 2018. Other than this release date and a logo, nothing else about the mobile game was released. Here are some of the announcements: *@NintendoAmerica * @NintendoCanada *@NintendoAUNZ (Australasia) *@Nintendo (Japan) *www.nintendo.co Racers 36 racers are in the Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes the recurring characters in the ''Mario Kart series and new characters such as Pauline, Peachette , and Musician Mario. Here is a full list of all the characters in the game currently. *Were in the Beta* **Only in Gold Rush** * Currenlty not in the game* **Only in Gold Rush** * Mario * Gold Mario ** * Metal Mario * Musician Mario * Luigi * * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * * Pauline * Toad * Toadette * Peachette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * * Wario * * Waluigi * * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * * Larry Koopa * * Morton Koopa Jr.* * Wendy O. Koopa * * Iggy Koopa * * Lemmy Koopa * * Ludwig von Koopa * * Roy Koopa * * Koopa Troopa * * Shy Guy * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * King Boo * Tracks and courses Regular 16 retro tracks and courses have been announced so far for Mario Kart Tour. * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Rainbow Road * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * N64 Kalimari Desert * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * GCN Yoshi Circuit * DS Luigi's Mansion * DS Waluigi Pinball * DS DK Pass * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Daisy Hills * 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar * 3DS Mario Circuit * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain Reverse 12 retro tracks and courses include a reverse race so far for Mario Kart Tour. * SNES Rainbow Road * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * N64 Kalimari Desert * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * GCN Yoshi Circuit * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * DS Luigi's Mansion * DS Waluigi Pinball * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon * New York Minute New Many new tracks from locations around the world are seen in the official trailer for Mario Kart Tour. * New York Minute * Tokyo Blur * Paris Promenade Items GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell CoinMK8.png|Coin SpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn WiiBlooperMK8.png|Blooper MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom (returning from Mario Kart Wii) Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Heart (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) YoshiEggMK8.png|Yoshi Egg (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Bowser Shell - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Bowser Shell (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Giant Banana - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Giant Banana (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom DoubleBob-ombMK8.png|Double Bob-omb (new item) TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shell BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower TripleBananaMK8.png|Triple Banana StarMK8.png|Star BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill BorderedLucky7MK8.png|Lucky Seven (returning from Mario Kart 7) Modes Campaign Mode In Campaign Mode, you race through 3 tracks and 1 challenge. Each track is worth 5 stars and each challenge is worth 3. Each cup costs a certain amount of stars, and once paid for, you will have to wait a certain amount of time to unlock. Coin Rush Mode In Coin Rush, you play a version of SNES Rainbow Road with a lot of coins. The ×2 multiplier costs 5 rubies. Rubies(Emeralds in Beta) Emeralds are Mario Kart Tour's premium currency. You get some Rubies when you get a gift with stars. Emeralds can be used to either launch the pipe for prizes or play the Coin Rush. Unlocking To unlock characters, karts and gliders, you pay emeralds to launch the pipe. Launching the pipe one costs 5 emeralds and launching the pipe 10 times costs 45 emeralds. Some characters, karts and gliders have an advantage over certain tracks. Pre-release and unused content * Rubies used to be emeralds in this game. Trivia *It's unknown as of right now whether this will be a main series Mario Kart or a spin-off game. **Not including the arcade games, this will be the 10th title, and including the arcade games, it will be the 15th. *''Mario Kart Tour'' will be designed for non-Nintendo devices, and as with Super Mario Run, it can be expected to have significant differences compared to releases for dedicated gaming consoles. Anticipated but unconfirmed features include: **A premium subscription that costs $4.99 called the Gold Pass. **Nintendo Network support **In-game currency(Rubies) **Friend lists *''Mario Kart Tour'' is the ninth release of Mario Kart as consumer software, but as it omits the number 9 in its name, it could indicate that Nintendo distinguishes it from the main Mario Kart series. *This is technically the fifth handheld game of the franchise after Super Circuit, DS, 7, and 8 Deluxe. *All of the currently-confirmed courses have previously appeared on handheld games at some point. *''Mario Kart Wii'' and Mario Kart 8 are the only games in the main series without a currently-confirmed returning stage in this game. * ''Mario Kart Tour ''doesn't have a confirmed Rainbow Road course yet, making it the only Mario Kart to not feature a unique Rainbow Road course. However, due to the game not being released yet, this fact isn't confirmed. * This game is one of the only games of the Mario Kart franchise to have three items inside a single item box. Gallery Mario_Kaato_Tsuaa.jpg|マリオ カート ツアー, the Japanese name for the upcoming game. de:Mario Kart Tour Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Category:Spinoff Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Mario Kart Tour